Pneumatic tires configured with rubber, organic fiber material, and steel members are traditionally employed on vehicles such as cars.
However, there is a limit to application of post-use recycling of rubber, and disposal is performed by such processes as combustion and shredding for use as pavement materials for roads.
There is demand recently to use materials such as resin materials, thermoplastic resins and thermoplastic elastomers as tire materials due to their advantages from the perspectives of weight reduction, ease of formability, and ease of recycling.
For example, a pneumatic tire formed using a thermoplastic polymer material is described in Patent Document 1.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 03-143701.